


A time before the end.

by 3YellowOrange0



Category: Wentworth.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YellowOrange0/pseuds/3YellowOrange0
Summary: Governor Ferguson and Deputy Governor Bennett find themselves. More importantly, Deputy Governor Bennett finds Joan Ferguson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction! inspired by all the Joan Ferguson/ Vera Bennett reads I've decided that its my turn! I appreciate all forms of feedback. Thank you for reading!

“Vera, would you see me in my office later? 5 o’clock?”. Of course this wasn’t a question to be deliberated and Vera knew that so she complied and politely accepted. The tone present in Joan’s request was different to her usual order. This time it had been kinder and less professional. This made Vera tense ever so slightly and since it was only the beginning of her shift she would be stewing on the meaning behind the use of that tone all day. 

Although the thought lingered throughout her during her shift, Vera was impressed by how much she didn’t take notice of the Governors words. Her day flew past quickly. quicker than she had expected and more or less wanted and so, as 5 o’clock drew closer, she could feel herself growing impatient and anxious. Vera felt special in a way. She hadn’t noticed Joan speak to any of the other guards the way she had spoken to Vera lately but this was motivating for her. This Made Vera want to do better and to show her mentor just how capable she was. 

“Your're late, Vera”. Joan said with a closed lip smile but with a sense of annoyance.  
“God, Joan. Not by much. Its only two minutes past”. she quickly apologised when she saw the look Joan bore into her. Joan had grown accustom to arriving everywhere on time and often a little earlier. She saw disrespect in arriving late and devoted her time in arriving when she was expected to. Vera was used to the soul wrenching looks. she had received and witnessed them being given to her colleagues time and time again but tonight it felt different.

“Yes, well…” Joan started but couldn’t quite finish. she was taken aback by how direct Vera had been and wished she had have just apologised as soon as she walked into her office. “Thats what you get for being nice” Joan thought.

“Sit”. Joan waved her hand over to the black, steel framed chair positioned in front of her desk, waiting for her deputy to sit down. Vera sat hunched over, letting show her fatigue from the day.  
“Would you like a drink, Vera?” The Governor said with curled lips. she could tell how tired Vera was the moment she walked in. Her Skirt had moved slightly so the slit at the back was exposing her right leg and her tie had come loose. Joan’s nose twitched at the sight of her deputy but she wouldn’t let Vera wonder, the girl was visibly worn out. 

“Yes i’d love one, thank you. What are you offer-” Already premeditating Vera’s acceptance she pulled out a wine glass and a shot glass. She knew Vera’s favourite wine and had stocked her bar fridge with it. She pulled out Vodka for herself and poured both glasses with precision and without spilling a drop.

“Oh Joan, you remembered!”. Vera said with wide eyes and child like glee in her voice. Joan just smiled at her and took her shot.  
“How was your day, Vera?” She said instead. “I trust you got on well?”.  
“Ah… today wa-was okay I suppose”. she said with a heavy sigh. “With Smith being in the slot it’s been a lot harder to control the women. Sure, Conway is acting top dog but she doesn’t intimidate the women like Bea and it's proving to be a lot of work, not that I don’t enjoy the work, I mean… shit”. Vera’s face started to turn red after realising that she had just admitted to her superior that her work was getting the better of her.  
“It's okay, Vera”. Joan raised her hand to stop Vera from continuing.  
“I know. I'm not about to give up on you now if you’re not prepared to quit either. I see copious amounts of potential in you and it is more than okay to accept defeat when you need to”. Joan said that last part very uncomfortably. Joan herself would never admit to defeat. Quitting was a sign of weakness in her eyes but for this particular occasion she would over look that for Vera.

Joan’s feelings toward Vera had grown immensely the last few weeks. She liked the control she had over Vera and how Vera would do anything she asked of her without hesitation. This complete control aroused her deeply and inevitably had an affect on the light in which she saw her deputy and protege, Miss Vera Bennett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and i apologise but hopefully you like it.

“Thank you, Joan.” Vera said sheepishly. she felt so embarrassed but was glad for Joan’s reassurance.  
“Another glass?.” Joan poured her deputy another without waiting for a response.  
“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Governor? surely asking about my day wasn’t the reason.” Vera looked up at Joan with curiosity which made Joan feel soft. Vera’s tired eyes always made Joan feel soft.  
“Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me, Vera. I called you into my office to ask you if you had any plans for tomorrow night.” Joan sat in the chair next to Vera’s and watched the other woman with anticipation. 

“Oh, ah no, I don’t believe I do. Why’s that?.”  
“Excellent. I’d like you to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night.” She said cooly and placed a hand just above Vera’s Knee. Vera stared only at the hand that was placed on her and felt her cheeks go hot once again. Joan circled her thumb on Vera’s leg and felt herself pulsate at the action. She had wanted to touch Vera like this for weeks and in this moment felt it was appropriate. It came easy to Joan to make advances such as this even though this particular time made her nervous. Vera noted Joan's clean expression and wondered how in the world she had kept that cool.

“Oh-uh, Joan, are you sure?. I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Nonsense.” Joan waved her hand at the thought and smiled at the woman sitting under her touch. She liked having her hand on Vera, feeling the warmth she was emitting. Joan arose form her chair and stood behind her deputy, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders and leaning in close.  
“I look forward to it.” Joan whispered. She saw the hairs on the back of Vera’s neck stiffen and smiled.

Vera felt Joan's hot breath shower her in goose-bumps and felt suddenly aroused. Vera tilted her head back so that her crown was resting on Joan’s chin.  
“I’ll be there. Is 8 o’clock okay?” she whispered back.  
“Perfect”.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera went to bed that night with cloudy but persistent thoughts. She had downed three glasses that afternoon and by the time she had left Joan’s office she was having trouble seeing. Joan offered to drive Vera home, seeing as Joan was much more capable, Vera decided that that was probably the best thing to do. The whole drive home the two women were silent. Joan pulled up to Vera’s driveway and turned off her car. They continued to sit in silence before Joan reached over, grabbing the back of Vera’s neck with her strong hand and pulled her in, Planting a warm kiss on Vera’s lips. Vera gasped but didn’t pull away. Joan was the one to pull away when she realised that Vera hadn’t kissed her back.  
“I’m sorry, Vera. I just thought… never mind. Good night”. Vera looked shocked and struggled to say anything back. Joan had started her car again and Vera unbelted and opened the car door.  
“See you tomorrow, Joan.”

**********************************************************

Vera had arrived early to work the next morning, hoping she might have a word with the Governor about the night before. She signed in at the visitors desk and saw that Joan had not signed in. She walked straight to Joan’s office but she wasn’t there either. This made her worry because Joan was never not here without a reasonable explanation but it looked as if there was no explanation. Vera decided she would visit her Governor on her break. If it was due to Vera’s unwillingness to kiss her back then thats ridiculous. Its not that Vera didn’t want to kiss her back. she didn’t actually know what she wanted to do. She had never been with a woman let alone thought about a woman in that way and having lacked any sexual experience, even with a man, she didn’t quite know what to do. 

Vera’s break had arrived and she took the opportunity to visit Joan at her house. Joan’s house was very close to the correctional facility, which Vera was grateful for. it only took her 10 minutes and she was parking directly opposite of the red door that indicated that this was Joan’s apartment. Vera hadn’t seen Joan’s car anywhere near but she climbed out her car anyway and knocked on the nicely painted red door. 

She stood there for a while, waiting to hear anything. Footsteps, a reassuring call to wait because The other woman was coming but neither of those had come and Vera’s break was ending so she got into her car and drove back to Wentworth. 

Vera got back just in time, finding that Bea Smith had been released from the slot and was already restrained from fighting with Kaz Proctor.  
“Miss. Bennett!, where’s the Governor?.” Linda Miles had asked whilst on top of someone from Proctor’s crew.  
“I don’t know, Linda. Just slot the lot of them”. Both Proctor, Smith and that one Miles was restraining were escorted to the slot.  
“Good work Miss Bennett, although… I don’t condone leaving the premises during your break time.”  
Vera spun around to find Joan leaning over her. Her hair was nicely slicked back into her infamous bun, her uniform crisp and presented professionally. She looked terrifying. There was no wonder no one made eye contact with her when she walked past as if they thought they’d all implode if they had.  
“I’m sorry Governor. I was looking for you.” Vera said looking down at her feet.  
“I know, Vera. I saw you at my house. Why exactly where you at my house?”.  
“I-I waned to talk… about last night. You really didn’t look so well when i got out of the car.”  
“I’m fine. More than fine. As far as i’m aware, last night didn’t happen and you’d be careful not to say anything about it.”  
“Excuse me? are you serious Joan?!.”  
“Quite extremely, Vera. Now, Get back to work.” Joan stalked off back to her office leaving a dishevelled Vera behind. 

Vera’s face was hot and her hands were trembling. Bridget Westfall walked past and noticed Vera’s state.  
“Everything alright, Miss Bennett?.”  
“I’m fine, Bridget.” Vera blurted.  
“Would you come see me later? I have something i’d like to talk to you about”. Bridget said sincerely. Bridget was the newly hired prison psychologist. Vera didn’t have much of a judgment of her but from what Joan had said about her, she wasn’t to be trusted but she had implemented great programs for the women and she was greatly appreciated by the women that go to see her, which left Vera conflicted.  
“Sure.” Vera said still angry. She had been invited to Joan’s house for dinner later but after what had just occurred in the hallway, she wouldn’t be going anywhere near her Governor tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Vera Knocked on Miss Westfall’s door but nothing came from inside. She decided to let herself in but found noting but a note on Bridget’s desk addressed to her.

“Vera,  
I’m sorry, I had a family emergency and had to leave early. I’ll be back Thursday.  
B.”

“Excellent”. Vera thought out loud. She spun around, scrunching and throwing the note in the bin on her way out. As she was leaving she had spied a document on top of Bridget’s filing cabinet with Joan’s name on it. As part of the job all staff must be psychologically tested, just part of the protocol. Vera was intrigued, Naturally. She looked out the door to see if anyone was out there and closed it again. She picked up Joan’s file and sat at Bridget’s desk. Her heart raced. She knew that this was Illegal and everything in that document was strictly confidential but Vera couldn’t help herself. 

Vera couldn’t really get her head around all the terminology that was used but once in a while she’d come across sentences and words that scared her. “Narcissistic” and “Manipulative” came up quite a bit but what scared her the most was her use of “sociopath”. Vera had never seen this in Joan before. Bridget must not like Joan as much as Joan did not like Bridget but Bridget was a professional. She wouldn’t write those things if they weren’t true… Would she?

Vera decided to leave it for the night. Just as she got up Will Jackson stormed in.  
“Bridget! I need to talk to y-, Vera, what are you doing in here?”. Vera dropped the file flat on the desk and stuttered. “Fuck” Vera thought.  
“I uh I-I was looking for Bridget too.” She managed.  
“In her desk?” Mr. Jackson snorted.  
“Umm, No. She left me a note. Do you know what she wanted to talk to me about?”  
“No clue. Did she say where she was?”  
“All she said was that she had a family emergency and that she’ll be back Thursday.”  
“Great”. Will spat.  
“Whats wrong Will?”  
“She’s done it again, Vera. Off her head that one.”  
“Bridget? why, what has she done?”.  
“No not Bridget. Joan bloody Ferguson. She’s out to get me, I swear. Ever since Jianna…”.  
“Wait, Who’s Jianna? Did you know Ferguson before here?”. Vera was concerned now. Will’s face dropped when she asked the question.  
“Fuck… I shouldn’t have said that. It’s nothing, Vera. Good night”. Just as suddenly as he had entered the office, he left, slamming the door behind him.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Vera said out loud. her eyes scanned the room furiously as if the room held the answers she was looking for. She sat pondering the documents a few moments after and felt her eyes drop. This whole day had worn her out and she needed to sleep. She got up from her chair, put the file back on the cabinet and left the office. 

Vera’s heels clicked down the hallway. She glanced at the clock she was passing. 8 o’clock on the dot. Vera hadn’t formerly cancelled her dinner with the Governor but she would be insane to think that Vera was still going. 

Vera left her office and signed out of the prison. Transparent bag in one hand and her phone and keys in the other. She walked out to her car and saw a figure leaning against the bonnet of her car. “Hey! who is that?.” she called but no answer came. The closer she got to her car the more the silhouette revealed itself.  
“Hello, Vera.” Joan said cooly.  
“What do you want, Joan?.” Vera said with hostility and for the second time that day, felt her cheeks redden. Lucky for Vera it was dark enough so that Joan couldn’t see how flustered she was.  
“I wanted to talk.” The tall woman said back.  
“Oh do you now? well maybe i don’t want to listen.” Joan walked over to stand in front of the drivers side door to block Vera’s entrance. Vera found herself growing angrier but not towards Joan. Well, partly because of Joan but mostly towards herself. She had wanted to talk to Joan all morning before the incident and after hours of thought and not getting enough sleep the night before Vera realised that she felt something for Joan. Not like she had with Matthew Fletcher a few months prior. She was lonely then and needed company other than her mother. This time she actually felt as if these feelings ran deeper than what they were previously known to have gone and was amazed by how she hadn’t seen it sooner. She cared for Joan Ferguson, a lot, but she hadn’t realised until the night earlier when Joan had kissed her.

“Yes, I would like to talk and I would like you to listen. Not here. I knew you wouldn’t come back to my house for dinner after the little sceptical that came from this morning so I thought i’d wait you out.” Joan rebutted. “Can I take you out for coffee?” She suggested.  
“Fine. but not for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for continuing to read! please leave me suggestions and thoughts about what you like and what you don't like or anything else you'd like to add! xx


	5. Chapter 5

The two women drove in their own seperate cars with Joan leading the way. “Typical” Vera thought, rolling her eyes. It was 8:30pm and Vera was beginning to feel it. The restlessness from the night before had taken its toll and all Vera wanted to do was go home, have a shower and jump into bed but instead, she was following the governor, in the dark, to a place Vera had never been before. 

Five minutes pass and Joan makes a swift right into an alley way. It was beautiful down there. String fairy lights and soft music surrounding what looked like a pop-up cafe but also looked like it had been there for years. Joan parked her car opposite the cafe and got out. Vera stayed in her car watching Joan speak to the owner of the cafe. They were laughing as if they’ve known each other for a while. Vera finally got out of her car and made her way to where Joan and the owner were talking. 

“Vera, This is Jose. Jose, this is Vera.” said Joan.  
“Ahh, Miss Vera. It’s so nice to meet you. Miss Joan has spoken quite highly of you for some time now.” Jose said matter of factly.  
“Is that right?.” Vera turned to face Joan who was throwing one of her deadly looks towards Jose.  
“Table, Please Jose.” Joan said intern.  
“Oh yes, right this way.”

Jose lead the two woman out the back, away from the rest of the customers to a table that was even more beautiful than the set up out the front of the cafe. The string lights hung high above the table, Bright enough to see but dim enough to still be considered romantic. Romantic? was this what Joan was going for? 

Jose left Joan and Vera to browse the menu. Vera only wanted the coffee they had talked about earlier so she waited until Joan had made up her mind to ask for Jose back.

“I’ll just have a coffee with two, please.” Vera said feeling sleepy, hoping the coffee will perk her up.  
“Black with one.” Joan said handing her menu over to Jose.

“Vera, about today… I-I’m… sorry.” The words she was trying to speak came out so pushed, as if she was using all of her strength just to say them. Vera thought about how many times Joan might have apologised to someone but couldn’t believe it to be true. Joan wasn't one to apologise. Vera sat there with a stunned expression, clasping her hand with her other and staring at the table. Vera was fighting back a grin. Vera: 1 Joan: 0 she thought. “This was something to brag about” Fighting back another smile.  
“Thank you, Joan. I’m sorry too, about last night i mean. I didn’t mean to hurt you at all. I was drunk and my head was foggy. It’s not that I didn’t want to, or that I didn’t want you to. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was just shocked more than anything.” Vera said sincerely. Her anger had passed and all she wanted to do was to go back to normal. She hated having her mentor, her Idol being upset with her and she felt uncomfortable being upset with Joan. It just didn’t feel right.

“Thank you, Vera. I don’t want you to think less of me.” Joan put her hand on Vera’s, noticing that her deputy was shaking. Jose had come back with the coffee’s that were ordered and told them to enjoy. Vera took a sip of hers first.  
“Why did you ask me to your house, Joan?’  
“Well… I thought I’d give you a night off.” Both Joan and Vera knew this was a lie but Vera didn’t push it. Vera stared at the other woman with longing. She wanted to initiate a kiss but was so terrified that Joan wouldn’t kiss her back. She also didn’t want to effect the professional relationship they shared but she so desperately wanted to feel Joan’s warmth again. 

The night proceeded well and it looked as though the bond between the two had been restored. At least for now. They had sat there talking for hours. Laughing and gossiping about the other guards and prisoners alike and before they knew it, it had rolled around to 11:30pm. 

“Vera, would you like to come back to my apartment? I can make up the spare room if you’re tired and save yourself the trip to work in the morning.” Joan looked vulnerable and Vera liked it. This was the first time Vera had seen Joan so vulnerable and revelled in what she had done.  
“That sounds Lovely, Joan. Thank you.” 

Vera followed Joan back to her apartment and parked in the same spot she parked in earlier during the day. Directly opposite the red door. This time the door looked more inviting. She stepped out of her car and locked the door. Joan was already at the door unlocking the big, brass lock and stepped in. Vera had never seen the inside of Joan’s minimalist home, only what she could see from the window outside of the apartment. Joan’s place smelled of faint disinfectant and a hint of lemon seeping from all directions.  
“Make yourself comfortable.” Joan said, stepping out of her heels. Even after the long day Joan’s uniform stayed remarkably straight and her hair stayed slicked back. Vera looked on the outside as she felt on the inside. An absolute mess. She was amazed by how Joan could keep herself presentable even hours after first dressing. 

Joan beckoned Vera to follow her upstairs to where Vera would be sleeping. The smell of lemon followed them. Joan’s guest room was very much the same as the rest of the house. There were no photos or little relics or nic-nac’s to make the room feel lived in. There was a huge bookcase though that filled the entire side wall. Vera ran her finger over the titles and read them aloud. One shelf was dedicated to biographies and auto-biographies of famous fencers. Another was filled with Law books and another filled with books about psychology and criminals. These books looked old and loved but still spotless. She liked the smell that came from them and breathed in everything that was Joan. 

Joan had set out a set of pyjamas for Vera and folded them perfectly on the bed for her. Accompanying the pyjamas, was a towel , a face-washer and a spare toothbrush.  
“You’re welcome to anything in the shower, Vera. Take as long as you want.” Joan said from her bedroom.  
“Thank you, Joan.” she replied. 

Vera took the longest shower in history. She used little amounts of nearly everything Joan had in her shower. She washed her hair with coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. She washed herself in what smelt like rose hip scented soap but couldn’t be sure because the bottle was nameless. she took her time to absorb the smells that she knew Joan would have washed herself in. Vera giggled at the thought of Joan showering in such luxuries when she was a woman of necessities over luxuries. 

Vera hopped out the shower and straight into the pyjamas that Joan had provided. Vera swam in Joan’s pyjamas but she felt comforted by the fact that they were Joan’s. Vera made her way to her room and settled into bed. She lied there for what felt like hours. she couldn’t sleep. She wanted to see if Joan was awake but didn’t want to disturb her if she was not. She decided to go peak into Joan’s room despite arguing with herself not to. She tip toed, quiet as a mouse, to the other woman's doorway. Joan’s door was open so vera popped her head in ever so slightly.  
“Joan?” Vera whispered.  
“Yes?”.


	6. Chapter 6

“What”s wrong, Vera?.” Joan said after a while of silence.  
“Um.. nothing. I’m sorry I disturbed you.” Vera didn’t know what she was doing. She turned around to walk back to her room when Joan stopped her.  
“Come here.” Vera walked over awkwardly to Joan’s bed side and stood there.  
“Sit.” Joan sat up, letting her shoulder length, thick black hair fall over her shoulders. She wore a Space grey silk slip that extenuated her curves and neatly kept body. She was beautiful like this, Vera had never thought Joan could look like this and it made her cheeks flush a crimson red.  
Joan gave a throaty laugh. “Vera, You look like you could fit another person in your pyjamas. Those were the smallest pair I had.”  
“I thought the same.” Vera giggled back.  
“Can I…” Vera began to pull back the sheets to slide in next to Joan and to her surprise, Joan didn’t protest. She moved over for the small figure and fixed her pillows. This felt right. For both of the women. Vera got comfortable in the indent Joan had made. Her side was warm and so soft.  
“Better?.” Joan said huskily.  
“Better.” Vera replied. As soon as Vera settled she had fallen asleep. Joan stayed awake until she was certain Vera had fallen asleep. She watched Vera as she slept. Watching the rise and fall of her covers over the mouse underneath them. 

Vera shot upright in a panic. She looked at the clock that told her that it was 3:00am. She felt sweat dripping from her forehead and realised her breath was quite shallow. Her dream had coaxed her into a panic attack. Her breathing was loud enough to wake Joan. She shot upright too and wrapped her long arms around Vera, Resting Vera’s head on her chest and rocking her back and forth.  
“Breath, Vera, breath for me.” Joan said still wrapped in sleep.  
“I-I can’t… I can’t… I CAN’T.”  
“Shhhhh, Vera, breath. Follow my breaths, please. In… Out… In… Out.” Joan breathed in and out with Vera until she had calmed down. Joan held Vera there while she cried.  
“I’m sorry, Joan.” she said through sobs. It’d been a while since her last panic attack. the last one was because her mother had started at her after a particularly hard day at work. She had never been consoled like this and was grateful for it. Vera wished she could stay here with Joan like this forever.  
“What for, Vera? you’ve hardly anything to be sorry for.” Vera thought back to Bridget’s notes. “She must have bullshitted those notes. No sociopath could console anyone this way.” She thought, annoyed. 

Vera fell asleep, still wrapped in Joan and eventually so did Joan. Joan hadn’t had company such as this for some time and missed it immensely. She was such an independent woman and didn’t need affection, nor did she feel the desire to show any but Vera had switched something in her. Joan fell asleep to the familiar smell of her shampoo in Vera’s hair and smiled. 

***************************************************

Joan got up silently, not needing an alarm as her body clock was trained to wake up exactly when she needed to. Vera was shifted on for today but Joan thought it better to leave her after what happened earlier this morning. Joan had made a pot of coffee and pored herself a cup before heading out to work. She liked the idea of having her deputy fast asleep in her bed. It was almost as if they were a couple. She felt power in being the one to go off to work and leave her other half in bed. But they weren’t a couple and Joan stopped that fantasy quickly. She didn’t want to open herself up to an inevitable hurt. She left a note for Vera on her bed-side table and silently shut the door behind her.  
Vera woke to the smell of Joan’s bed. She reached over to the other woman that was not there and realised she was late for work.  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!”. Shouted Vera after her eyes finally cut through the murkiness of sleep. She shot straight up and cursed Herself for allowing herself to sleep as long as she did. It was 10:00am. She was an hour late. “Why hadn’t Joan woken me up!”. Vera thought loudly. She turned to find her phone and noticed a Yellow sticky note placed next to it. 

“Don’t bother coming in today, I’ve got your shift covered. Please rest.  
\- Joan.” 

“Wow”. Vera said aloud. 

“Joan! Why didn’t you wake me?”. Vera called Joan.  
“I needed you to rest, Vera. This morning tired me out, I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. I Have Mr. Jackson covering your shift today, God knows the two braincells he has need a good challenge”. Joan snorted.  
“Are you sure? I’ll Get ready now, Ill be there in 10 minutes.”  
“No, you will not. As I’ve said, Mr. Jackson has you covered and i’ve asked you to rest. I’ll see you later”. Joan hung up without another word. “What am I supposed to do now?”. She said to no one. 

Vera peeled herself off of Joan’s bed and headed for the shower. Her shower was much shorter this morning. She dressed herself in one of Joan’s plain blue button down shirts that reached her knees and pulled on a pair of long black socks. Having only had coffee last night, she was starving. She decided on wholemeal toast with Vegemight and avocado and plopped herself at the table with a mug of coffee. She stared out the window, admiring the gardening out on Joan’s back lawn. She wondered if Joan had done the lawn herself or if she had someone payed to do it. Joan didn’t look like the green thumb type but you never knew with Joan. 

Vera rinsed her mug and plate and placed them in the dishwasher. She cleaned her mess imagining what Joan would have said if she had have seen it and giggled. She slid open Joan’s back door and walked the garden. Her garden was filled with every kind of black species of plant. This reflected Joan’s personality to T. Vera had never seen such a thing but thought them to be just as beautiful. She walked back inside and walked around the house in silence. “How does Joan do this”. she wondered. She was lonely but had her mother constantly fill the house with petty insults. There was never a silent moment before she died. Now Vera always had the TV or radio on to fill the void. Vera went over to the living room and switched on the TV. There was a nature documentary showing with a familiar monotone voice. She sat there and felt herself drift off.

“Vera?”. Came Joan’s voice from the front door.  
“Hmm”. Vera replied sleepily.  
“You look cramped. Why didn’t you go back to bed?”  
“What are you doing back so early?”.  
“Vera, It’s 8 o’clock. Have you been there the whole day?”.  
“No no, It cant be.” She finally looked up, stretching her arms above her head and yawing. The news on the TV had answered for Joan stating that it was, in fact, 8:00pm.  
“Oh, then i suppose i have. whoops.” Vera laughed. She had never slept a whole day like that.  
“Are you hungry? I was thinking we order in, hmm?”. Joan suggested. She stepped out of her heels and placed them in their regular spot, where she had placed them the night before.  
“I’m starving, Joan. Chinese?”. Joan had already dialled the number, expecting the food in an hour. 

Vera followed Joan into the kitchen.  
“How was your day?”. Vera asked.  
“It was… eventful, to say the least. Mr. Jackson really wasn’t happy to cover your shift”. Joan smiled from her eyes. Vera had only seen Joan smile like this once before when she had come back from seeing Jodie Spiteri from the slot, which she thought was weird because when Vera visited her a few hours later Jodie was quite shaken.  
“I must remember to apologise to him tomorrow”. She said thoughtfully.  
“Ha.” Was all Joan said. Joan poured herself a shot of Vodka and offered Vera a glass of wine that she had not only stocked in her bar fridge at work, but had stocked in her fridge at home.  
“Yes please, I didn’t notice that earlier. I think thats lovely that you remembered.”  
“I think it’s important to know what one’s deputy prefers to drink.” Joan walked around the bench to deliver Vera’s glass and smiled. Vera looked back at the other woman for as long as she could without feeling awkward. The urge to touch her lips with Joans had surfaced again and the mere thought made her blush. Joan knew what she was thinking. She always knew what her deputy was thinking. She brushed Vera’s cheek with her thumb and fixed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Vera put a hand of Joan’s thigh and leaned forward just as Joan did.  
“Fuck…”. Joan said looking down. The door bell had rung signaling their food delivery.  
“I won’t be a minute, Vera.” Joan got up and grabbed her purse.

“Yes, Thank you… You too, have a good night.” Vera heard Joan say faintly.  
“I got a bit of everything that I thought you might like”. It was so foreign to Vera, seeing Joan so… normal. She could never imagine this scenario without having experienced it first hand and she thought she mustn’t be the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one but i enjoyed writing this one! leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Joan had hit the nail on the head with everything that she had chosen. She was quite observant by nature but even more so when it came to her deputy. Vera stuffed her face mercilessly. Joan was amazed by how much Vera had managed to fit into her little frame but found solace knowing that she felt comfortable to eat the way she was.   
“Thank you so much, Joan. Everything was amazing. How much was it all?”. she said, intending to pay her host back.  
“Never you mind, It was my pleasure.” She winked back. Vera had become so fond of Joan the last two nights. Joan didn’t seem to be one to show love and care, like Bridget’s notes had suggested, but here she was, playing house with Vera. She loved Joan’s company and Joan seemed to enjoy Vera’s. 

The two sat together at the table picking at what ever was left and telling stories of their childhood. Joan’s stories weren’t as lengthy and in detail as Vera’s were, Joan still wanted to keep her personal life as hidden as possible but would make an exception for one or two stories to slip. She hadn’t ever had someone so deeply interested as Vera was and longed for this connection but made an effort no to show it. “Emotions lead to mistakes, Joan.” Her fathers words always played out. She felt her strength slipping. She must be in control. Always. 

Vera lightly tapped Joan’s hand, bringing her back to the conversation.  
“Are you okay, Joan?”. Without warning Joan swooped in, grabbing both sides of Vera’s face and kissed her, hard. The two women struggled out of their seats, needing to stay as close as possible. They stumbled their way to Joan’s bedroom, undressing each other as quickly as they could, careful not to seperate themselves from each other. Joan threw Vera down on her bed. Carefully folding their clothes perfectly and placing them on the dresser. Joan stood over Vera, Still in her white shirt and prison issued trousers while Vera’s shirt had disappeared leaving her in only her underwear and Joan’s black socks. 

Vera stared up in dominated way. “Oh my goodness, she’s going to crush me”. She thought while fighting back a laugh. She bit her lip in protest which only made Joan need her more. Joan lowered herself so that Vera’s torso was only inches away from her nose. Vera watched as Joan lowered even further to kiss around her navel and travel further up her deputy. Vera could feel her underwear cling, cold and wet to her body as Joan ran her long fingers up and down the inside of Vera’s leg. They fought for breath as they kissed but didn’t dare break away. 

“JOAN!”. Said a mans voice from outside, knocking as loud and as hard as he possibly could.   
“WHAT THE FUCK” Shouted both women simultaneously and just as furiously. Joan quickly got up and stormed toward the shouting man.   
“NILS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”. Vera had never heard Joan yell like that. She had yelled to get the attention of the women but never like that! Vera quickly recovered her folded shirt of Joan’s and tip toed out of the room after she heard Joan close the door. She quietly pressed her ear to the door and listened. Who the hell is Nils?  
“Yes, Nils. I’m with her now”. Came Joan’s voice.  
“Right, hurry up then. I’ve got stuff to tell you.” Replied Nils.  
“UGH for fucks sakes! tell me now”.  
“Wow, Joanie. She’s got ya whipped hasn’t she, eh?”  
“Thats really none of your business, Nils.” She replied back hotly.   
“Yeah, well… You know it can’t last long don’t ya? not after what you’ve got me doin’”.  
“Will you keep your fucking voice down.” She whispered. “Ive got her wrapped around my finger, don’t you see. Before you interrupted that is. She’s stayed here last night and all day today. I’ve even gotten her out of a panic attack. She is putty in my hands, Nils. It won’t matter what I do after this.”

Vera wanted to open that door and scream as loud as she could at the two. She didn’t though because she knew that if she had there would be horrible, if not life threatening, consequences. She decided that if Joan was playing her, then she would play Joan right back. This didn’t stop hot tears from stinging her eyes though, She really did care for Joan and thought Joan had cared for her. She walked back to Joan’s room and got dressed making sure that the presence of tears had completely disappeared from her expression. She gathered all of her things and put her shoes on. 

“Vera?”. Joan said quizzically.  
“Thank you for everything. I’ve really enjoyed your company”. Replied Vera sweetly. “I’ve got work tomorrow. I cant afford to loose another shift and I need my bed tonight I think.”  
“Oh.” This caught Joan off guard. Usually it was her to end a night such as this. She felt alienated in this situation and Vera could see it, even for a split second. Joan’s straight, poker-face was back in place.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Vera. You know where the door is.”  
“Good night”. Vera said holding back a wave of tears. She made sure that Joan could not see her face out of fear that she’d catch the slightest hint that Vera knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again guys! enjoy.

The whole drive home Vera cried. She cried for Joan and she cried for letting herself get so attached. Of course, Vera had heard the rumours circulating the prison about things Joan had allegedly done to Spiteri but as far as Vera knew, those were just rumours and ignored them because she trusted her Governor. She thought back to Bridget’s file on Joan and wondered if that is what she had wanted to talk to her about. Tomorrow Bridget would be back, so Vera would make it a priority to speak to her about what had occurred that evening. About what she had heard and would look into who this Nils character was. 

************************************************

Vera drove into the gates of Wentworth and headed straight for her regular car park. She turned off the ignition and sighed a long, heavy sigh. She climbed out of her car, Transparent bag in one hand and her phone and keys in the other with her head held high and headed for the entry. She stepped in time with her breathing. She looked calm but she was anything but. Vera was shitting herself, to put it plainly. She signed herself in and made her way to Bridget’s office. She was halfway there when she hear Joan’s voice around the corner. Vera ducked into the nearest free room and hid.   
“If you see Vera, let her know I’m looking for her”. Governor Ferguson ordered.  
“Yes of course, Governor”. Came Bridget’s reply. 

Vera slid farther under the window pane out of view from Joan, walking past. Her heart was racing and her hands felt clammy. She took a couple of deep inhales and exited the room. She walked fast to Bridget’s office worried that Joan would would round the corner. 

“Knock knock”. Vera verbalised.  
“Come in”. Bridget replied.  
“How are you, Bridget?”. Vera said shutting the door behind her. “Everything okay?”.  
“Yes, yes. Everything is sorted now, thank you. Take a seat”. Vera complied and sat at the round table with Bridget in the corner of the room.   
“How are you?” Bridget asked with wide eyes.   
“Fine, thank you. What’s wrong? why are you looking at me like that?”. She said concerned.   
“Oh, Sorry”. Bridget laughed. “I’ve been asked by the governor to let you know that she’s looking for you, but you know that already”.  
“Sorry?”.  
“I saw you duck into that room when Joan and I walked around the corner. I don’t think she she saw you if thats why you were hiding”. Bridget gave a throaty laugh and a wide smile.   
“Lovers quarrel?”. She teased.   
“Excuse me?”. Vera exclaimed.   
“I’ve seen the two of you. The way you both look at each other, the way she talks to you. She definitely doesn’t talk to anyone else the same way. And here I thought you were as straight as a ruler.” She grinned. “Thats actually why I wanted to speak to you, Vera”. Vera’s stomach dropped. She didn’t think she had acted any differently towards Joan. Yes, she looked up to her but up until recently only as a mentor. Vera decided then that she mustn’t be very self aware.   
“I’ve taken notes on Joan during her psych assessment. She isn’t to be trusted. Please, just be careful”.  
“I actually wanted to talk to you too”. Vera admitted. “I… have been staying with Joan”. She said hesitantly.  
“Yes?” Bridget said curiously.   
“We.. uh… nearly did “It”…” She cringed at the thought of saying “Sex” in front of anyone let alone Bridget. It felt even more awkward to Vera because she was talking about their superior.   
“And uh… how did that go?”. The other woman said clearly just as awkward as Vera.  
“Well, actually we got interrupted.”  
“How so?”  
“By a man. He came screaming and pounding on the door needing Joan. Joan called him Nils. Have you heard that name before?”.  
“No, I haven’t”.  
“I heard them talking about me. They didn’t want me to find out what they were “going to do” as if they had some sort of plan. Joan then said to Nils “I’ve got her wrapped around my finger. It won’t matter what I do” ".  
“Okay”. Bridget slowly nodded after a moment. “That doesn’t sound so good, Vera. What did you do when you heard them?”.  
“I left.”  
“Dangerous move, Vera. Do you think she knows why?”.  
“I hope not. I just told her that I needed to go home because I needed to work. She was quite distant when I walked out”. Vera felt a surge of emotions resurface recounting the events of the night before. She felt tears swell and bit her lip to keep them from trembling.   
“And how are you feeling about it now?”. The other woman queried.  
“I really care for her, Bridget. It sounds insane now but despite everything I still care immensely and i’m angry because of that”. The tears started falling now and Vera made no effort to stop them. Bridget placed both hand on Vera’s and stroked the top of Vera’s hand with her thumb.   
“We’re going to find out who this "Nils" is If thats even his real name, Joan wouldn't let slip a name of a person she was connected to if they were planning something bad. We will find out what they’re planning. You’ve been so blind to it but nothing good comes from a situation Joan Ferguson is involved in.” At this point Bridget’s voice had quietened to a whisper. “I need you to act like you know nothing and see Joan again. Do you think you could do that?”.  
“Yes”. The mouse answered through quiet sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Vera gathered herself together and left Bridget’s office. She carried on with her mundane duties for the day, patrolling the prison.  
“Ah, Vera. There you are. Can I have a word in my office?”. Joan had finally found Vera as she was outside in the exercise yard.   
“Yes, Governor”. Vera and Joan walked together in silence until they had reached Joan’s office.   
“Sit”. Joan gestured and Vera did so.  
“Is everything okay, Governor?”.  
“You needn’t call me Governor in here, Vera. You know that”. she said, eyebrow raised.  
“Sorry, Yes I do know that”.  
“I wanted to touch base. How are you?”.  
“Im well thank you, Joan. How are you?”.  
“Well actually… Im a little disappointed”. Vera’s eyes widened. “Oh my god she knows”. Her thought screamed throughout her entire body and made her nervous.  
“Why is that?”.  
“I was left a little… blue… If you understand what I mean”. Joan said with a cheeky sneer.   
“Oh... I-I um… yes”. Was all Vera could muster. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at her shoes to unsuccessfully hide the feeling they now both shared.   
“Why did you really leave, Vera? you could have simply driven with me to work this morning”. Joan had gotten up from her chair and walked to the window, running her finger over the cill and rubbing it against her thumb.   
“I know I could have, Joan. I felt like I had overstayed my welcome and only realised it when that man had interrupted. I felt… uncomfortable”. Vera said with as much sincerity as she could come up with, lying wasn’t her forte. Only the last part of that reply was true. She felt like she belonged there with Joan and really didn’t want to leave until she had heard the conversation between the two.  
“Really... hmmm”. Joan said, eyebrow raised once again.   
“Really”. She confirmed. This time with more confidence and a hint of defensiveness. “Is that all, Governor?”.  
“Yes”. The other woman waved off. Her nostrils were flared which meant she was stewing on something.  
****************************************************************

Vera carried on with the rest of her day fairly easily. There wasn’t much action within the prison but those days were the days she liked most. She didn’t have any connections with the other guards but she didn’t feel like she needed to have them. She sat watching the CCTV. She was monitoring the camera that was watching the car parks and saw that Joan was out by her car with a man. A fairly tall man, not as tall as Joan, with a muscly build and a bald head. “Could that be…”. Vera said aloud. She dialled Bridget’s number to call her in. She didn’t want to use the Walkie-Talkie because Joan would be listening.   
“Bridget, can you come to the surveillance room? I think I found something”. Vera hung up and continued to watch. There wasn’t anything that could be considered suspicious. They looked like they were just talking, Laughing even.   
“What’s wrong, Vera?”. Bridget walked in.  
“Come and look at this”.  
“Is that Joan? Who’s that?”.  
“I suspect that’s Nils. Obviously we can't be too sure but maybe this is her plan”.  
“Expose the person that could potentially involved in something?”. Bridget said sarcastically.  
“Exactly”.  
“Okay… even if this is the man, what can we do with that information?”. Vera turned around to look at Bridget. She Sighed.  
“I suppose there’s nothing we can do until after something happens”.  
“How was your chat with the Governor this morning? did she suspect anything?”.  
“I don’t think so. It was fairly civil but she did her nose flare thingy”.  
Bridget laughed. Out of everyone in the prison, Vera concluded that Bridget was on the receiving end of that flare quite regularly. 

Vera and Bridget made their out of the surveillance room and headed to their offices. It was almost the end of their shift so they decided that they’d go to Bridget’s house to have a look to see who “Nils” was. They decided that signing out together would be damning because they had never spent time out of work together so Bridget signed out first. The plan was that Vera would wait 10 minutes before she would sign out but Joan caught up with her.   
“Vera, could I see you in my office”. “Fuck!” Vera thought. Bridget’s going to have to wait a while.  
“Yes, Governor”. Vera followed Joan into her office and shut the door behind her.   
“I’ve noticed that Bridget and yourself have been spending a bit of time together as of late. Am I correct in saying so?”. Joan’s words were those of jealousy and hurt but he look she threw Vera said otherwise. Vera saw that she had gotten a message from Bridget. “Where r u?”. Vera quickly typed “Joan” while the other woman was getting up from her chair.  
“I suppose you are. Why is that?”. Vera quickly tucked her phone under her thigh and looked up.  
“No reason, Vera. A word of warning, don’t get too attached… I believe she’s fucking Doyle”. This sounded like an attack on Vera. To make her jealous.  
"You think i'm trying it with Bridget?". Vera snorted. Joan looked shocked. She wasn't expecting that.  
"Of course, Vera. Anyone could see it".   
“It’s not like that, Joan. We’re just friends.”  
“Oh? you mean like when we were “just friends”?”. Vera noted the painfully obvious jealousy in Joan’s voice. Joan wasn’t the type to be Jealous, why was she being like this?   
“I don’t believe we were ever just friends, Joan”. Vera said with absolute conviction. She needed to seem as if she cared deeply for Joan but this still came so naturally. Joan turned from the window and watched Vera. She paced and then finally sat on the desk in front of Vera. She looked deep into Vera’s eyes as if she were reading her soul. Vera, Unable to break away from the look, stared back with as much longing as she had given the last time they watched each other like this but it wasn’t the right moment or the place.

“I have to go”. Vera stood up and walked to the door. “See you in the morning, Governor”. Vera messaged Bridget and told her that she was on her way. She felt as if she was betraying Joan by investigating this man but she went on about her business anyway. “It’s for the greater good”. She thought in Joan’s voice. She giggled and left the facility.


	10. Chapter 10

Vera followed Bridget to her house. Bridget lived maybe half an hour away from Wentworth but Vera was up for the adventure. She had never ventured to this part of Melbourne but was more than happy to explore. Vera parked out the front of where Bridget had driven into and admired the modern look of her house. The garden was nicely trimmed and the grass was kept immaculate. Vera wondered if the upkeep of a garden was a lesbian thing remembering Joan’s own garden. Vera herself couldn’t quite get the hang of keeping a plant alive let alone a whole garden.

Bridget opened the door for Vera and showed her around. Bridget’s home was simple, like Joan’s but unlike Joan’s, Bridget had photos of friends and loved ones plastered around her walls and table tops and had little nic-nacs scattered that were quite simply Bridget Westfall.

“Follow me”. Bridget said. Vera went with Bridget to her study. There were papers and pens left everywhere, all over the desk and chair and pens had fallen to the floor. Bridget cleared all of the mess quite quickly and pulled up a chair for Vera. 

“I have access to the police criminal data base. If we’re searching for the right man, he will be on here”. Bridget turned to Vera and smiled.  
“Isn’t that illegal?”. Vera replied with wide eyes.  
“Very”. Bridget continued. She tapped away at her computer furiously for ages.   
“Here we are. Mr. Nils Jesper. All it says is that he had a prior conviction from when he was sixteen for stealing a car.”  
“I mean, thats not much to go on but at least we have a profile and a last name”. Vera offered with a smile.   
“Well well… that was easy. Are you hungry, Vera?”.  
“Not very. Thank you, Bridget. I think i’m going to head home”.  
“Are you sure? you could stay for a drink if you’d like?”. Bridget pleaded.   
“Yeah. Thank you so much for doing this. Maybe lunch tomorrow?".  
“Sounds good”. Bridget stood up and walked with Vera to the front door. She waved Vera off and went inside.

Vera headed home. She drove until she came up to the intersection. If she turned left she’d go home, Right… she’d be heading towards Joan. She turned and drove with confidence. passing every light and street sign until she had arrived.

She walked up to that all familiar red door and knocked three times. She didn’t know what she was doing. She despised Joan for talking about her the way she did and was hurt that she was underestimated but at the same time, Joan was so… irresistible. She pulled Vera to her like a magnet and no matter how hard Vera tried to retract, She was still pulled back with a mighty force. 

Joan answered the door, wearing that same space grey slip with her hair fallen in place over her shoulders.   
“Vera? what are you doing here so late?”.  
“Hello, Joan. I’m not entirely sure. Can I come in?”. Joan opened the door wider as her response. Vera walked in and sat herself at Joan’s kitchen table.   
“Drink?”.  
“No, Thank you”. Vera looked at her hands and waited for Joan to join her but the tall woman stood on the other side of the counter watching the other, smaller woman.

“Coffee?”. Joan said pouring herself a mug.  
“Yes please, with t-“.  
“Two sugars”. Joan interrupted, looking at her mug. She sturred Vera’s sugar and walked over to the table, taking her seat opposite her guest. 

“Thank you”.   
“You know, Vera. I lost my composure earlier. I know you wouldn’t try anything with Bridget. I was confused from your sudden departure the other night and I guess I was a little upset”.  
“The Joan Ferguson, admitting her own feelings? This is new”. Vera giggled.  
“If you don’t want to accept that then you know where the door is, Vera”. She said defensively.  
“No no, Joan i’m sorry. I was only joking”.  
“Yes well, you of all people must know that I’m not the best with admittance yet you go and throw my vulnerability back in my face”.   
“I’m sorry, Joan!”. Vera’s face flushed. Joan had stood up and was pacing the kitchen. Vera followed her and wrapped her arms around Joan’s torso. This made Joan flinch and stiffen.

“Vera! what are you doing?”. She whipped around almost knocking Vera off balance.  
“What?”. She replied. “I’m trying to show you that i’m sorry. I want to apologise for the other night and for my hostility during this mornings meeting. I’m sorry”. 

Vera went back to hugging Joan and was glad to feel Joan hugging her back. Joan could count on her fingers how many times she had been hugged and actually reciprocated the affection. It wasn’t a common occurrence which Joan had been grateful for but once in a while there would be that one person that would bring all these missed feelings back for Joan and this time, It was Vera. Joan wanted to be with Vera all the time, Like the night of Vera’s panic attack. This had made her feel something other than hate and fury. She felt loved and danced in the idea that she could love someone back. 

“Joan?”. Vera looked up into Joan’s eyes after a while and smiled.  
“Hmm”. Joan hummed back, eyebrow raised.  
“I-I think I… love you”. Joan looked down in utter surprise and pulled away. She hadn’t ever had anyone say that before and she felt as if she would throw up. It wasn’t that she would throw up because it was Vera who had said it, it was merely the fact that it had been said to her. She remembered back to every bad thing she had done before now. How was she going to bring all this up? she hadn’t planned to tell a soul for obvious reasons but she loved Vera too, She would have to tell her. She thought about her latest illegality with Jodie Spiteri and the guilt that followed the death of her last love. Her face turned a ghostly shade of white and she could feel her face tingling.   
“Joan, are you okay? JOAN!”. Joan fell flat on her back and passed out. Vera knelt beside her and lifted her head on her lap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I've been away all week. I have to admit, I hurt my own feelings writing this one. Enjoy.

Joan’s eyes were glazed over and she struggled to see. She shifted her head to find that her head was resting in her deputies lap.   
“Joan? are you okay?”. Vera had been kneeling on Joan’s kitchen floor for 10 minutes and could feel her legs going numb.  
“Don’t get up too quickly’. She warned as Joan lifted herself to a sitting position on the tiles. Her head hurt and her body still felt limp.   
“I’m sorry, Vera”. She said rubbing her head. Vera stayed silent but helped Joan to her feet. Vera lead Joan upstairs to her room and helped her into bed.   
“Vera i’m fine, honestly”. Joan protested when Vera offered to help her undress. She needed to regain her dignity after her fainting. She gathered her night wear and slowly began to unbutton her white shirt. Vera thought about last night when she had last seen Joan do this. Her heart began to race and her sex had started to pulsate. She enjoyed eyeing Joan as she became physically vulnerable. Joan sensed the feelings of her guest and grinned.   
“Vera? I’m struggling a little. Would you help me with my shirt?”. Joan watch Vera intently knowing full well that her deputy would love nothing more than to do so. Of course, Joan was capable but she wanted to see the look Vera would inevitably hold and that look, she received.  
“Of course”. Vera waltzed over looking anywhere but the Governors eyes. She began unbuttoning the remainder of the buttons swiftly.  
“Slower…” Joan looked down with a flirtation on her breath. Vera did as she was told. She took this time to look closely at Joan’s fair, smooth skin underneath. She made her way up, slowly unveiling the body in front of her. Vera looked up at Joan who was already eyeing her off. Vera brushed the other woman’s chest with the back of her hand and blushed. Once all the shirt buttons had come loose Vera stood, embracing the magnificence of the body in front of her. She couldn’t help but move closer. She stood close enough so that Joan could feel her breath strongly on her sternum. Vera lifted her hand and traced Joan’s collar bones with the tips of her fingers and saw the goosebumps rise on the area around Vera’s touch. Vera placed both of her hands on the shoulders of Joan on tip toes to remove the shirt. Joan stood with her hands by her side and gave Vera a cheeky smile. Vera bit her lip and turned to sit back at her place on the end of Joan’s bed.   
“Thank you, Miss Bennett”. Joan walked over to Vera and pulled her up. Joan enveloped Vera in her and kissed her.  
“Officer needs assistanCe”. She whispered hotly into Vera’s ear. Joan noticed Vera’s ear flush and bit on her lobe. She nibbled her way around the other woman’s jaw line, taking in her deputy. Vera smelt of peony and lavender which only made Joan want to breath in her entirety but suddenly she stopped. 

Vera had pushed her away, tears threatening to fall. Joan was enjoying herself so much that she hadn’t considered the body she was invading. Vera’s thoughts of the conversation played louder than what she could handle and it took over. Joan looked at her with confusion.  
“Stop, Joan”. Unable to contain the feelings she felt from what she overheard the night before she stepped out of Joan’s room.   
“Vera?”. Joan followed her bare footed down her steps and into the kitchen. She watched as Vera gathered her bag and keys and looked up at the roof to stop the on coming stream of tears.   
“I know, Joan”. Vera said with a huff.   
“Know what?”.  
“I heard you”. She whispered this time. She slipped her feet back into her shoes and walked to the door. 

*************************************

Joan watched Vera’s car headlight shine through her curtains and heard the start of her engine. She wracked her brain for possible answers to Vera’s “knowing”. She poured herself a drink and plopped herself on the couch in her living room. She was disappointed her night didn’t advance any further with her deputy, as she was the night before. The night before… It was going so well until Nils showed up.   
“Oh…” She said aloud. Nils. It was Nils. Vera had heard hadn’t she. Joan had cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. She got up from her seat and threw her drink to the floor, wincing as the glass shattered. She had been so distracted with her feelings for Vera that she hadn’t actually considered that she was the one that had made Vera act so distant. How could she be so careless as to talk about such things when her deputy, known to snoop at the worst of times, was so close to the conversation. Joan picked up anything that she could see and made sure that it had replicated the end result of her glass. “Emotions lead to mistakes, Joan”. Despite the word of warning, Joan got in her car and drove. She needed to explain. Her eyes were murky and her head felt foggy but she needed to know that Vera was hers. There was little to no chance Vera would listen as what Joan had said was pretty clear and without explanation but she felt as if she owed it to Vera. Joan in recent months was loosing grip of who she was and who people perceived her to be and this made her fall harder into her own chaos. 

**************************************

Vera made her way back to her house, speeding through every orange light and going 100 in a 70 zone, She didn’t care about what she did, that was clear during her admittance.  
“FUUUCCKK” she shouted once she pulled up to her house. “Why the FUCK did I fucking admit to that!!”. She screamed through tears that hadn’t ceased since her departure from Joan’s apartment. It was late but Vera needed to call Bridget.  
“Vera? Its late, is everything okay?”. Bridget answered sleepily.  
“I FUCKING TOLD HER!”. She replied, this time howling.  
“Who, Vera?... oh. I’m coming over”. 

Bridget consoled Vera for the rest of that evening. Bridget had stated the obvious by saying that Vera was an idiot for what she did but understood nonetheless.   
“What the fuck, Vera”.  
“What are we going to do now?”.  
“Wait”. Was all Bridget said. Vera got up from her spot on the couch and paced the living room. She felt her breath quicken and her chest tighten. Bridget got up, noticing the declination of Vera and hugged her.   
“Breath, Vera… In… Out…”  
“DON’T”. Vera struggled from Bridget’s grip. Bridget’s words took her back to the night Joan had said exactly that. Vera’s panic only accelerated making her fall to a heap on the floor. She started howling again. Bridget joined her on the floor and cradled her. Vera made an effort to escape but this time Bridget was prepared for the fight. She sat there holding Vera until all that remained of the episode were tears left of Bridget’s shoulder.   
“Joan did this with me”. Vera stated after a while.   
“I know”. Bridget whispered.  
“I’m sorry”. Vera wept.   
“I know”. Bridget repeated.   
“I love her, Bridget”.  
“I know”. She said once more.

**************************************

Joan sped through every backstreet she knew of to Vera’s house. She was angry. She needed to be heard and understood. She loved Vera. What she had spoken about with Nils was completely illegal, yes, but she would make sure that she wasn’t directly tied with the “accident” like she always had but this time she didn’t want repercussions for Vera’s sake. Matthew Fletcher was the target. After Nils’ first failed attempt Joan vowed that she would protect Vera against the man. 

Joan found Vera’s home quickly and parked across the street. She climbed her way out of her car and walked up to the curb. She saw Vera pacing her living room in a panicked state. She went to take a starting step on the grass when she saw Bridget rise from her seat and hug Vera. Joan’s anger deepened and her breathing became heavy. Her nostrils flared and her eyes bore a huge hole into Bridget holding Vera. Joan stood behind a tree and stalked the two women inside. She contemplated barging in there and causing serious harm to Bridget. She thought about Shouting from her position behind the tree and causing a scene. She thought about throwing something through the widow to get their attention but she didn’t. Her anger had subsided seeing Vera struggling to breath. She walked closer to the window seeing that the pair were sitting on the floor. Joan needed to be with Vera just as she did when she coaxed her out of her panic attack. She felt that same need to be the one to console her and reassure her. Joan stood there until Vera had seemed to have calmed down. She could hear them talking but very faintly. The only thing she heard was Vera saying “I love her, Bridget” and Bridget’s reply with “I know”.  
“I love you too”. Joan whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had past since Vera’s visit with the governor and she had found that things between Joan and herself had resumed back to a professional understanding. Vera and Bridget remained close throughout those weeks which made Joan extremely distant with Vera. The two woman didn’t make a lot of eye contact or spoken to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Vera had found solace in knowing that so far, nothing bad had happened to anyone she knew inside inside or outside of the prison. “Maybe she won’t do it anymore” She thought one afternoon. Vera had started seeing Bridget more frequently outside of Wentworth and found that she deeply enjoyed Bridget’s company but it wasn’t Joan Ferguson. Bridget had showed her love and understanding and been everything Vera had needed but somewhere deeper than she cared to acknowledge was still the need to get this affection from her superior.   
“Vera?”. Bridget had said one night after dinner. The two sat together in Vera’s lounge with a glass of wine each, watching Back to the future.  
“Mmhm?”. She answered back, eyes still fixed on the TV.  
“What are you thinking about?”. Vera had been asked this question on multiple occasions but had always replied with “Nothing, why?” when in fact every single occasion she was thinking about Joan.   
“How come?”. Vera replied.  
“Because you don’t ever tell me. When we’re together you’re always distant unless we’re… You know… In bed.”  
“Am I?”. Vera knew she was. She liked Bridget and didn’t want to hurt her by admitting that she was always so transfixed by Joan.  
“You are and you know you are”. She answered flatly. Vera had turned in her chair and muted the TV. The two women watched each other while sipping on their glass.   
“Is it Joan?”.  
“What do you mean?”.  
“Is it Joan you’re thinking about when you’re day dreaming? am I not enough for you, Vera?”.  
“Where is this coming from, Bridget?”. Vera swayed the conversation ever so slightly so that she didn’t have to answer.   
“The two of you haven’t spoken in weeks, Vera. Did you know that you sleep talk? I stay awake all night listening to you saying Joan’s name. Every night”. Bridget’s features hardened watching Vera listening to her. Vera didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t known that she talked in her sleep and cursed her subconscious for giving her away.   
“No, we haven’t. I haven’t found a need to”. She replied bluntly.  
“I completely accept that but I know that you still want her”.  
“Excuse me? If I still wanted her then why would I be with you?”. Vera did want Ferguson but she also knew that Joan wasn’t good for her. Bridget was good for her.   
“You tell me, Vera. Why are you with me? to get back at Joan?”. Bridget’s question presented sadness in her tone. They hadn’t been together long but anyone could see from a mile away just how much Bridget was infatuated with Vera.   
“Get out”. Vera pointed toward the front door.

She watched Bridget leave and slam the door behind her. Vera was conflicted. She knew that Bridget was good for her but she wasn’t Joan. Joan was all she could think about at every moment of every day and it was becoming increasingly hard for Vera having little to no contact with Joan anymore. She hoped that Joan would call her into her office or send her a small text message. Something to signify that she still cared but neither of those things came and Vera thought it best to let Joan be the one to come to her. 

**************************************

Vera woke up to a knock at her door. She had fallen asleep right after Bridget left. She had spilled wine all over her and was still quite damp. She sorely lifted herself from the couch and heavily walked over to the door.   
“Joan?”. Vera asked surprised through a yawn.  
“Hello, Vera”.  
“What are you doing here?”.  
“I’ve come to see you”. Joan looked down at the other woman and noticed her shirt was wet. She could see Vera’s Bra and panties through her shirt. Vera had the first couple of buttons undone and wasn’t wearing any pants. Vera didn’t take notice of the governors eyes plastered to her small physique, She was more concerned with Joan being at her front door.   
“Can I come in?”. Joan said still unable to divert her gaze.  
“Sure”. Vera yawned again.

Joan followed Vera to the kitchen.  
“Let me get changed. I’ve spilled my drink on my shirt”.  
“Hmm”. Joan watched Vera walk toward her room and noticed the bareness of her legs. Her small buttocks just visible from underneath her white shirt. Even with such anger that Joan held, she still longed for Vera’s touch. The last few weeks had been hell for her. She didn’t want to intrude and push Vera at the start but when she found out Bridget was becoming friendly with Vera it switched on her defence mode. She would cut Vera off completely with the exception of small communication during the working day. She was fully aware that it had caused a lot of tension within the prison but she didn’t care. It was her prison and she could conduct herself however she pleased. Joan constantly watched Vera though the CCTV. She would watch her for hours, sometimes pleasuring herself only to be disappointed when she was finished and had to accept again that Vera wouldn’t know her like that. Vera came back wearing her maroon night gown and silk kimono. Her hair was knotted at the back of her head and small fragments of hair swept her face. Joan couldn’t take her eyes off of her deputy.

“You look beau-…. tired”. Joan said. She tried with her entirety to not even say that first part of her sentence but it had slipped against her will. Joan had changed out of her prison uniform and was in a simple cotton shirt and black trousers. Vera was unlikely to see this sight of domestication from Joan again and a part of her was sad.   
“I am. What’s the matter, Joan?”.  
“What do you mean?”. The other woman responded, eyebrow raised.   
“You’ve hardly said a word to me in a month. I get that its awkward but really? this is childish”.  
“You have made just as much effort to avoid me as I have you”.  
“With good reason too!”. She exclaimed. “It would have been nice to hear from you though. To get a small message from you, to know that you cared. Why haven’t you shown up sooner? I assume you now know what I was referring to that night”. Vera’s voice had gone from a husky, sleepy tone to a distressed and upset cry.  
“I took a regrettable step back when I found out that Bridget and yourself had become an item. I had come to visit, that exact night actually. I watched you and Ms. Westfall on your living room floor while you had an episode. I thought it best to leave you while you were in that state. As much as I hate to admit this, you were in capable hands and I assumed my presence would only destress you further. I wanted to explain, I really did but…” Joan’s voice had grown angrier and with that grew louder but She trailed off and softened her tone when she noticed the glassiness of Vera’s eyes. Joan walked over to the other side of the kitchen table and placed her hand on Vera’s. Vera withdrew her hand from Joan’s and paced the kitchen. Her tears had now escaped her eyes and stained the silk on her shoulders.   
“What were you planning on doing, Joan!”. Vera yelled still not looking at the governor.  
“Mr. Fletcher…”. She managed.  
“WHY? he’s been through enough. He’s only now just recovering from the accident… Oh…” She spun around and glared at Joan. “That was YOU! you’re going back to finish him because you failed the first time! THE FUCK, JOAN! Why are you doing this?!” Vera’s voice squeaked and her lip trembled. “Are you going to hurt me too?”.  
“No, No! I would never. I did it for you, Vera. I didn’t like him with you. He wasn’t right for you”. Joan’s hands were shaking, replacing her cool demeanour with fear. Vera had become cautious, not knowing what would come of this kind of emotion.  
“So you tried to kill him!? I can make my own decisions and deal with the consequences that come with them. You’re fucking insane Joan”. Joan’s trembling had stopped and a wave of heat fell over her. She had admitted this one instance knowing that the result wouldn't be a positive one but she thought that Vera would understand. She knew that this action against Fletcher was for the greater good and it would rid the world of a fraction of its problems, Why didn’t Vera see that? Joan stood mere inches away from Vera noticing that the other woman eyes now emitted fear. She was breathing so heavily that Vera shivered and tried to take a step back but just as she did Joan grabbed her arm. 

“Why won’t you see that everything I’ve done is for the greater good?”. She huffed.  
“Th-the greater good?”.  
“The greater good, yes. You need to be protected from him, Vera. He is irrelevant and deserves his place in the ground”. Joan’s eyes gave away the angry insanity she was speaking of. Vera shook in Joan’s grip which only seemed to tighten the more she shook.   
“Joan… what are you doing?”. Vera dared ask her while looking at the grip the other woman held on her arm. Her whole arm started going numb with the sensation of pins and needles in her fingers.  
“I’m telling you what you need to hear, Vera. I need you to listen, hmm”.  
“I am listening, you’re hurting me”. Vera tried to wriggle away once again but Joan’s grip remained firm.  
“He will die, Vera. So will Miss. Westfall”. Joan gave a throaty laugh and looked at Vera in a way she had never seen before. So distant and far from the Joan Vera knew. Joan looked mad, Insane. Vera yanked her arm free and ran for the front door. She thought she might make it but Joan’s long legs gave her an advantage over Vera and in one swift motion, Joan picked her up with one arm and slammed her to the floor, knocking over a vase and shattering the coffee table in the process.   
“Oh, Miss Bennett”. She laughed villainously watching her unconscious deputy sprawled amongst the shards of glass. “This is for the greater good”.


	13. Chapter 13

All perception of reality had escaped Joan which left her so infatuated by the total domineering control she had over the unconscious body lying in front of her. Vera hadn’t moved in 5 minutes but made small grunts as Joan poked and prodded her to make sure she was still alive. After 10 minutes Vera had regained consciousness but was unmoving on the floor. Joan hovered over her like a hawk, watching every rise and fall of her chest and the movements of the other woman’s eyes. Joan kneeled over Vera’s body and slid her long arms underneath Vera’s small frame. Joan picked her up and carried her over to the couch where Vera had been napping not half an hour earlier. Vera, still unconscious, sat there with her head draped while Joan searched the house looking for something to bind her deputy with. She reached for her phone and dialled Nils’ number when she hadn’t found anything.   
“Nils, It’s Joan. 13 rise way, Frankston. Be here in 10 minutes. Bring rope and duct tape”. Joan hung up before Nils could answer her. 

Joan flipped through Vera’s medical cabinet to find something to sedate the unconscious woman in case Nils decided to take his time. She found a single Vallium tablet and crushed it into a glass of water. She walked over to the spot where she had left Vera, parted her lips and placed the rim of the glass between them. Vera spluttered and coughed while Joan poured the mix into her mouth but got the gist of swallowing the drink. within 5 minutes Vera was out cold and snoring. Another 5 minutes past and Joan was growing impatient. She paced the corridor leading from the living room to the front entrance and on her third pace she saw head lights shine through the window on the door.

The driver knocked and Joan opened the door to see a man dressed in all black from head to toe.  
“Wow Joanie, what’s all this for?” Nils laughed. Joan lead him into the lounge and grinned at him.  
“Oh… Shit, Joan”. He said handing over the rope and duct tape. “How in the hell!”. He walked over to the snoring Vera and placed his hand over her forehead, swiping away a trickle of blood that had escaped from a cut above her brow.   
“You can go now” Joan said. “I’ve got it from here”.  
“ya sure?”. He asked with a tinge of jealousy. Nils had hoped that he could be involved in whatever this was and had hyped himself up on the ride there. Joan threw him a look affirming that she was sure and didn’t need assistance.  
“Joan, are you okay? I thought ya liked her”. Joan refused to answer and ushered him toward the door.   
“Okay, okay. see ya, Joanie”.

Joan crossed the floor in utter dominance and peeled the tape from the role, holding Vera’s wrists together as if she was incarcerating an inmate and wrapped them in the thick, gray tape. She did the same with Vera’s ankles and placed a strip over her deputies mouth. She sat in front of Vera and took in this sight. She was in complete control and it turned her on immensely.  
“This isn’t the way I would have hoped to have bound you, Miss. Bennett”. She tutted. Joan stood from her crouched position and looked toward the kitchen. There she saw a woman with dark hair and a small figure like Vera's, only she was slightly taller than her, standing with her back turned to the living room.   
“HEY!”. Joan yelled. She sped over to the woman in a rush but she had vanished. She spun around and turned to look behind her. There she was, this time facing Joan.   
“Jianna?”. She reached toward the girl. “What are you doing here?”. She said in a whisper as a single tear fell from her eye.   
“What are you doing here?”. She repeated Joan's question with wide, worried eyes.  
“Sh-she said I was insane, Jianna… this is what she deserves. This is for the greater good”. Joan moved closer to the girl and reached out towards her.  
“You aren’t insane, what you’re doing is insane. Is this really for the greater good?”.   
“Y-yes… I believe so. This needs to be done…”. Joan said without any conviction. Her confidence was wavering and the control she thought she had was growing thin. She was loosing grip over her impulses and was determined to prove Vera wrong with the accusation she held above Joan. The woman's grasp on what was right and what was wrong had never been rightly in place but she was still able to understand when she had crossed a line. In this moment, all of that had diminished. She blinked hard and the girl was gone. Joan paced the kitchen in a panic. “Is this really for the greater good?”. She repeated the girls words over and over until they had become jumbled and she didn’t know what she was saying. She was angry and she was hurt. Someone needed to pay and the most convenient person at her disposal was Vera. She walked back to her deputy and sat cross legged in front of her. Joan’s breath was unsteady and she felt light headed. “what the fuck am I going to do now?”. She voiced to the air. 

Joan sat in silence, contemplating what her next move was going to be. She’ll get reported with anything she did even if she let Vera go. She’ll be sent straight to prison or psychiatric hospital for drugging and purposefully inflicting harm if proven mentally incompetent and she would be damned if she was going to let that happen to her. Vera would most likely wake up concussed in the morning and hopefully she'll have forgotten something about what had happened. Joan will need to take her to the hospital in that case but that was something she was willing to risk. 

**************************************

It had been an hour since Joan had bound Vera with the tape. Joan had decided to unbind Vera and deal with whatever came next. Joan had calmed herself considerably and all senses of reality had washed back through her in this time. She started by peeling of the pice of tape sealing Vera’s lips. She unwound the tape from her wrists next and then the tape from her ankles. Joan lifted her from the couch and carried her to her room. She laid the still unconscious woman on her back and started undressing her. Vera’s body was warm and emitted a heat that Joan missed. Joan pulled a pair of pyjama’s from Vera’s dresser and dressed her in the flannelette checkers.   
“I’m sorry, Vera”. Joan said as she caressed Vera’s cheek. Joan couldn't recall many times that she had willingly apologised. The last time was to her deputy and both times she had truly meant it. If it had been anyone else she would have said her apology through gritted teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long to see how the incident finished. Enjoy x.

Vera woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and felt that her throat was incredibly sore. She couldn’t recall the events of last night except for the fact that she was angry with Bridget and Joan had paid her a visit. She rose slowly from her position and reached for the glass of water on her bedside table. She fumbled with the aspirin next to the glass and popped one in her mouth. Vera lifted herself from her bed and threw her silk kimono around her shoulders. She walked to the kitchen and found Joan sitting in one of the chairs at the table reading the mornings issue of the news paper. 

“Joan, what are you doing here?”. Vera asked with a gulp. Joan’s eyes widened looking at the other woman. Vera was covered in bruises from last night and it made Joan worry.  
“You uh… had a b-bit of a fall last night, Vera. I stayed to make s-sure you were okay”. At Joan’s words Vera inspected herself and saw that she was covered in large, purple abrasions. She ran her fingers over the spots and winced once she got to her hip.  
“What happened last night, Joan!”.  
“I told you, you fell. You had a bit much to drink”. She lied but kept a placid tone.  
“I couldn’t have just fallen! look at me, I’m covered!”.  
“I don’t know what else to tell you then, Vera”.  
"I’m so sore”. She moaned.  
“Are you feeling okay? do you really not remember how you fell, Vera?”.  
“I’m fine and I really don’t remember. Strange, isn’t it…”  
“You don’t feel sick? you don't feel nauseas or like you could vomit?”. Joan’s pitch had heightened and Vera knew she was worried.  
“No, none of that. I had a headache when I woke but but I’ve had aspirin. I’m fine now”. Vera said trying to assure Joan. Joan watched Vera, still not completely convinced that she was okay.   
“Joan, did you stay the night?”. Vera asked, eyebrows raised. Vera raised her hand to the back of her neck and stroked the skin, placing wisps of hair back into place.  
“Yes, I needed to make sure that you were okay”. She replied thoughtfully.  
“We didn’t… um”. Vera asked awkwardly hoping that Joan new what she was asking.  
“No! no no we didn’t”. Joan added quickly but was slightly disappointed when she saw the relief sweep Vera’s face.  
“Was Bridget here while you were?”.  
“No. I didn’t know that she was here”. A hint of jealousy crept up on the governors face but she was quick to replace it with the all too common poker face Vera knew so well. Vera wished that when Joan made looks revealing her feelings that she wasn’t so quick to hide them. It confirmed that Joan was human and that she did feel and she did hurt. At that moment both woman glanced in the direction of the door when they heard a knocking.   
“It’s open”. Vera called. The sound of heels walked the hallway and Bridget emerged accompanying the sound of the footsteps.   
“Oh… Ms. Ferguson, I wasn’t aware that you were here, although I should have guessed by the car parked outside”. Bridget said turning and staring at Vera instead of Joan.  
“Good morning, Miss. Westfall. What brings you here this morning?”. Joan sneered.  
“My girlfriend actually, and you?”. Bridget teased, grabbing hold of Vera’s waist. Vera’s face had flushed bright red which only seemed to fuel The other woman’s responses to each other.   
“Vera? can I have a word please?”. Bridget asked after a while.  
Vera lead Bridget outside into her garden.

“What the fuck is she doing here, Vera?”. Bridget asked pointing toward the woman sitting in Vera's kitchen.   
“I-I don’t know. She arrived not long after you left last night and I don’t remember anything after that. Joan said I fell”. Vera gestured to the bruises on her legs.  
“Did she do that?!”. Bridget was angry now. She didn’t know what to think. Vera’s bruises were a deeper shade now that she was outside. They were the colour of deep, tanned leather with spots of green surrounding them. “You can’t have just fallen!”.  
“Thats what I said. I don’t remember anything from last night. Joan insisted that I had just lost balance”. Vera’s face had turned a shade of white that scared Bridget. She placed a hand over Vera’s forehead and then placed her other hand on Vera’s cheek.  
“Are you feeling okay?”. She asked wearily.   
“I was… I’m kind of feeling dizzy now”. As soon as Vera had said that she fell to Bridget’s feet. Her complexion had turned even whiter than before and her lips were now colourless. 

“JOAN!”. Bridget called out. Joan was already at the door and running to where Bridget was struggling to lift Vera.   
“What happened?”. Joan asked, swiftly picking up her unconscious deputy once again.  
“Her face turned white and then she just fell. How the fuck did she get those bruises, Joan?”. Joan said nothing and made her way to her car.  
“I think she has a concussion. I’ll meet you at the hospital”. Joan said carefully loading Vera into the back seat of her car. 

**************************************  
The doctor confirmed what Joan knew to be true. Vera had obtained a concussion, luckily it wasn’t too serious but as a result she would need to be kept under observation for the next 24 hours. Vera didn’t mind being fused over. Although quite uncomfortable, she finally knew why her mother got Vera to wait on her hand and foot all the time. The lighting of the hospital made Vera's already pale skin a sickly green and made her eyes hurt. Bridget hovered over her until finally, a nurse in dark blue scrubs and her blonde hair twisted in a not at the back of her head, had asked her leave the room.

“What happened last night, Joan?”. Bridget as furiously to the other woman.   
“Vera fell. She was quite drunk. Why was she that drunk, hmm? Why would you leave her in such a state?”. Joan said through gritted teeth.  
“She wasn’t that drunk the I left. How did she fall? What was she doing?”. Bridget retorted, arms crossed over her chest.   
“She was dancing, lost her footing and fell into the coffee table”. Joan insisted.   
“I don’t believe you. You had something to do with this”. Bridget stepped closer. “ And if it wasn’t for Vera’s total infatuation with you, i’m sure she’d say the same thing”. Joan smiled at the thought of her deputy still having feelings for her and fought back a laugh knowing that her partner knew that Vera still had feelings for her. Joan closed the gap between them. Standing mere inches away from Bridget, enough to smell remnants of hair product.   
"Prove it". Joan purred, eyebrow arched. Joan's response sent shivers down Bridget's spine and her hot breath raised hairs on her neck which did not go unnoticed. Bridget was playing with fire but she would continue to if it meant that Vera could see just how much she loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so incredibly slack with this story and for that I deeply apologise! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully it won't take a couple of months to finish!

Vera was released after the twenty-four hours with all observations concluding with that she was okay but she still couldn’t remember how she fell. She decided that if she was okay, it didn’t matter. Her days working alongside Joan had gotten easier and somewhat enjoyable but this fired Bridget’s jealousy. Being the prison’s psychologist, she didn’t get as much opportunity to parade around Vera as Joan did. Bridget loathed Joan for this reason. She had learnt to put all past judgements and quarrels with Joan aside for Vera’s sake but Vera’s eyes had returned to the way they had when Bridget had first pointed out that Vera had a thing for the governor. They were full of love and vulnerability that had never been present when with her. 

“Vera”. Bridget ran to catch up with her partner.   
“Yes, Bridget?”. Vera spun around as if unimpressed and annoyed. She stood in the dimly lit corridor with her arms crossed over her chest. “She looks flustered already so maybe, hopefully, I’m not the reason for the hostility”. Bridget thought.   
“Can I talk to you please?”.  
“Uh, right now? can it wait, Bridget? I’m due in visitation now”.  
“Oh.. uh, sure”. Bridget stepped back and headed to her office. She kicked herself for not fighting for that conversation but she thought it best to give Vera space if thats what she wanted.

Vera lied. Visitation wasn’t until tomorrow. Vera needed time to reevaluate the situation she had going with Bridget. She was having second thoughts. The time she spent in the hospital following her accident she had discovered that maybe she had jumped into things too quickly with Bridget and felt like she wasn’t fully committed to her, after all, her loyalty rested with Joan. It had always rested with Joan. 

Vera ventured off in search of Joan. She needed to discus the new intakes and really, she just wanted to spend time with Joan.   
“Come in”. Joan answered following Vera’s rap on the door.  
“Ahh, Miss. Bennett. What can I do you for?”. Joan’s eyes lit up the moment Vera opened the door knowing it'd make her deputy smile.  
“Afternoon Governor”. Vera said with a stupid school girl grin plastered on her face. “I was just wondering about what we were..”.  
“Going to do with the new inmates?”. Joan cut her off. “What we always do, Vera. Have you forgotten how things run around here?”. Joan flashed a grin at her deputy, noticing that her complexion had turned a deepened red.   
“Er… Yes. Sorry Governor…”. Being so caught up in seeing Joan, Vera hadn’t realised just how unprofessional her question had sounded. Vera had worked at Wentworth prison for almost five years now and should know the protocol like the back of her hand.   
“Don’t be silly, Vera. Please sit”. Joan gestured to the seats in front of her. Vera took her seat with a side step and flung her right leg over her left.   
“How are you finding things since you’ve been back, Vera?”.  
“Well, thank you”.   
“Good”. Joan replied. “And how are things with Miss. Westfall? I trust that the pair of you are still quite… In love?”. Joan’s lips contracted as if the words tasted fowl in her mouth. Joan’s words rang violently in Vera’s psyche and it made her feel uncomfortable. She took a moment to bring herself out of the shock of the governors question, adjusted herself in her seat and looked into Joan’s obsidian gaze.  
“Um… thats a bit personal… don’t you think?”. Vera laughed with squinted eyes and swallowed hard.   
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry I asked”. Joan’s whole demeanour had changed and she had suddenly turned cold. 

It seemed as soon as Joan had finished her sentence the room had gone from bright and warm to stone cold and dull. Joan didn’t look at Vera when she said them and instead positioned herself to stare out the tall window. Vera struggled to break the awkward tension and wished she could curl up in a ball and say nothing at all. It was amazing how loved and respected Joan could make one feel and take that just as easily. Vera imagined herself in Joan’s apartment in that moment and played out in her head what it’d be like to relive this exact situation in an unprofessional setting. What she would do and what she would say in order to feel that radiated light from Joan again. She’d imagined Joan standing behind her counter and herself seated at Joan’s kitchen dining table with a mug of coffee in her hands as her vision turned spotty from blankly staring at the outstretched news paper in front of her. In her ideal scenario, Joan would be the one to initiate the olive branch. Joan would sit opposite Vera and place both of her hands over Vera’s own small pair and look into Vera’s eyes, assuring them both that it was fine and that everything was going to be okay. 

Thats not how it ended in Joan’s office. Something much more dramatic unfolded in which Vera had only been so close to a couple of times.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. I haven't been the most productive but i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Joan stood from her chair after many painfully silent moments and made her way to her private bathroom. She returned swiftly with a black box tucked under her arm and a black, narrow cloth hanging from her hand. She placed the box silently on the desk in front of her and instructed Vera to close her eyes. Vera did so cooperatively, relieved that the tension had been broken. Vera felt what she imagined to be the cloth, cool on her eyes and tied tightly around her head.   
“Wha… what are you doing, Joan?”. Vera said, startled. Joan said nothing. Vera heard the blinds to the left of her being drawn and her heart began to race. Joan had prepared her office in the quiet and made sure that no one was to disturb the two. 

With Vera still in her seat, Joan unbuttoned her blazer and placed it carefully over the back of her black upholstered chair. She retrieved her black leather gloves from her desk draw and pulled them on. She felt an energy surge through her fingertips and down her body. The power she gained from the fitted leather made her sigh in a heavy plea for what was to come next.   
“Uh i’m not entirely sure that this is…. ohhh”. Vera started but was interrupted by her governor when she felt the cool leather against the back of her neck. Goosbumps arose on the area that Joan had touched and Vera bit her lip in anticipation. 

The energy of the room had gone from stone cold and dull to dark and full of unknowing. Vera began to sweat, unsure of weather Joan’s actions will hurt or…   
“Fuck!”. Vera yelled feeling her heart race faster. Joan had slid both of her hands between Vera’s thighs and vigorously tore them apart. In her crouched position, Joan traced Vera’s bikini line with her gloved fingers and felt Vera shiver under her. Just from this small act Joan noticed that Vera’s once perfectly white cotton briefs had acquired a stain right down the middle. She giggled under her breath and looked up at the blind folded woman.

Vera felt her heart rate, as well as her sex, accelerate with the touch of patent leather and the being of Joan’s hand inside of it. Vera grabbed her thighs tightly which seemed to kick Joan’s drive up a gear. Vera had made four red marks in the shape of her fingers imprinted on the tops of her thighs and left scratch marks further up her legs while Joan explored the south of her. 

Joan, frustrated with the limitations of Vera’s skirt, stood up and tutted.  
“Vera, stand”. Vera did so with unease and stood unsteadily, still blinded and unable to gather her sense of awareness. She stretched her arms out on either side of her to balance herself as the governor unzipped her skirt and aggressively pulled the ashy material from her small waist.   
“Ahh. Thats better”. Joan whispered close to Vera’s ear once she was secure in her seat again.   
Joan, aware now that Vera’s hands were free, reached for her black box and pulled out a pair of navy blue wrist restraints. She gathered Vera’s wrists in one smooth motion and tied them together behind Vera’s back. 

Vera felt the urgency trickle through her briefs as Joan handled her wrists with such precision and painfully enough for her to enjoy without going overboard. All at once Vera felt a gush of wind hit her chest as her shirt was being ripped away. Joan sat proudly on the desk in front of her deputy, taking in the sight that she had created. Vera’s legs were still spread and her shirt was clinging to her shoulders while blue, laced covered breasts stood exposed and a dark, black tie hung loosely from Vera’s perfectly sculpted neck. Joan sat for many moments, building tension yes, but also remembering the last time she had such control over Vera. She ran her eyes over every freckle and mole that Vera had accumulated on her petite body. Joan had once again overcome the negativity that was placed upon her and she shed a tear for the fact that this will be the last time. This time Joan was willing to break away from the rumours and judgments that were associated with her. She was ready to break down walls and un harden herself. It was quite unlike Joan to grow accustom to a person but as we’ve already established, She loved Vera. She blinked away her tear. The only tear that she had ever shed that didn’t come with heartbreak of frustration. She bent closer to Vera and cupped her cold cheek in her leathered hand and whispered,  
“I’m ready now”.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be future chapters so please keep checking!


End file.
